We Are One
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: This is something I did for my friend, Mo, for Christmas. Kakashi takes Sakura to a secret, almost magical hill.


For Mo

Happy Christmas!!

-

-

-

"Kakashi, where are we going?" Sakura whined for the tenth time in the past twenty minutes.

"Somewhere, and if you ask me again, we'll turn around and go back to training," Kakashi told the pink haired girl.

"This place has got to be pretty special," she told him.

"What makes you say that?" he asked curiously.

"You haven't pulled out that _Icha Icha_ book once yet."

"I didn't bring it," he shrugged.

"You didn't brink it?" she asked doubtful.

"No, didn't bring it."

"Oh, okay then," she said shocked, then gasped as they made their way out of the trees.

Sakura found herself staring at one of the most beautiful sights that she had ever seen. The orange and yellow sky made it look like the heavens were on fire. A beautiful, majestic fire. The vibrant colors even reflected off the green grass, making the sky seem even larger than it was, even more beautiful. The hill was empty. Not one person, building, animal, or even insect in view for miles and miles in front of her.

"'Kashi, it's beautiful. More than that even. How did you find this place?" she asked him barely above whisper. She was afraid that talking too loud would break the magic, and everything around them would shatter, never to be found again.

"Found it on a way to a mission," he told her quietly, walking a little ways away and sitting down in the middle of the great hill.

"It's so…untouched," she said, struggling to find the right word, as she went over and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, that's what I like about it."

"Who'd have thought that Kakashi actually likes peaceful scenes like this," she chuckled.

"Just as much as the next person. Everyone likes to have a place for just them."

"If you wanted a place for just yourself, then why did you invite me to come?" she asked him.

"I thought you would like it," he said, his eyes gleaming with a hidden smile, as he looked up at the sky. The yellow clouds were slowly moving, forming different shapes as they did so.

After so many years with the silver haired man, Sakura knew that he didn't show his feelings as others did. He never had. Not when he was her sensei, not when Sasuke had left, and not even when they had become teammates.

"Kakashi, can…can I see you without your mask on?" she asked, a little nervous.

She remembered the time so many years ago that she, Sasuke, and Naruto had tried to figure out what was under the mysterious mask that he always wore. They each had their own ideas, each one more bizarre than the last. By the end of the day, he had finally taken it off, only to find another mask underneath it.

Kakashi didn't answer her. He just silently slid the mask down, revealing his entire face to the younger women. He had noticed more than anyone else, how much the girl had grown over the years. He had watched her transform to the preteen that bickered with Naruto all day, and swooned over Sasuke, into the well respectable young women she was now. She held herself different, calmer, with confidence and poise. Her temper was still ruthless, but not nearly as easily triggered as it had been years before.

She wore a red Chinese style dress, detailed with gold flower patterns. Her hair was shorter, and pulled back with a pair of chopsticks, although it was starting to fall out in the front. She smiled as he pulled down his mask. She had always thought that Kakashi would be handsome under his mask, and he was, very much so, but she didn't squeal, blabber, or blush, like she would have years before. She just smiled up at him.

He smiled back, reaching over to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I brought you out here to ask you how you felt about me Sakura," he told her, letting his hand drift from behind her ear, down her arm, and finally stopping at her hand, grasping hers in his own. "I thought that you would be less…well, aware of what everyone else would think if we were out here, alone."

Sakura glanced down at her hand, gently enclosed in his, larger, slightly rougher hand. Her smile grew larger as she squeezed his hand. "If you feel the way I think you do, I think I feel the same way."

Kakashi pulled the girl to him, sliding her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed the top of her head. Sakura giggled, then leaned up, kissing the silver haired man. Kakashi responded to the kiss instantly. She smiled into his lips, before he deepened the kiss, though still keeping it soft and sweet.

"Thanks for bring me here Kakashi," Sakura said leaning back against his chest and tilting her head at an angle so she could still look at his face.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you didn't ask where we were going again," he chuckled.

"You wouldn't have really made us turn back, would you?" she asked him.

"Maybe, it would have depended on how much you begged me to keep going."

Sakura smiled, looking up at the sky that was slowly beginning to darken as night approached closer and closer.

-

-

Well, it's shorter than I thought it would be, but I hope you like it. Oh, and if you couldn't tell, I kind of got the idea from your picture, We Are One. Hope that's okay.

Love,

Kari.

Happy Christmas!


End file.
